


Crazy Love

by runthegamut (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/runthegamut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlee's nearing the end of her pregnancy and has needs.  Pete loves his wife.  Porn and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Love

The last eight months of Pete’s life have been crazy: from the initial shock of finding out about the baby, which was quickly replaced by the pure, unadulterated joy of it; to the wedding and the subtle shift that’s taken place in his relationship with Ashlee now that he’s a husband and not just a boyfriend; to the writing, recording, and impending release of the new album and a new era of Fall Out Boy. It’s been crazy, but in the best way and even though he’s not happy every second of every day, he _is_ happy, in that meaningful way where he feels like everything’s clicked into place and it’s okay to be in his skin.

Things are crazy in a completely superficial way, too. In addition to the changes impending fatherhood has made to his spirit, there have been the much more palpable changes that have occurred to his wife’s appearance. It was subtle at first, with Ashlee wearing clothing that billowed over a slight curve to her stomach. Over the months that curve has grown more pronounced, becoming a place for Ashlee to rest her hands, and something Pete’s grown protective of, defending it from photographers and strangers who presume it’s okay to touch his wife without asking her permission.

He’s cupped his hands to that stomach more times than he can remember since finding out about the baby, breathing heavy and bellowing, “I am your father” in his best James Earl Jones impression, singing lullabies in his most gentle, warbling voice, and whispering the kinds of things that are just between a father and his child. He loves Ashlee’s belly and every promise it holds.

Pete also loves the look of Ashlee pregnant. People always say that pregnant women glow, but Ashlee is so stunning that he finds himself staring at her over his morning coffee or in line at the grocery store, just marveling at her. He’s never seen her more beautiful, which is saying something as he’d been admiring her years before even actually meeting her.

Her breasts are a whole other revelation. Pete’s never been a ‘boob guy,’ but there’s something about the swell of Ashlee’s breasts now, her darkened areolas against her pale skin and her near constantly-hard nipples-- it’s hard not to want to touch them. He’s a guy and he’s mostly straight, so even though he might not be _that_ into breasts, he’s into _these_ breasts in a big way.

The one thing that has caught him most off guard, though, is the sex. Pregnancy and the increase in blood flow that comes with it has made Ashlee both more responsive during sex and more demanding about how often they have it. Not that he’s complaining. The whole thing is a little weird, her growing belly a reminder that technically they’re not alone anymore during the act, but he does his best not to dwell on it and to keep her satisfied. He’s doing a pretty good job, too, if he says so himself.

They’ve had to give up the missionary position now that they’re nearing the end of the pregnancy. Ashlee’s pregnancy has progressed to the point her stomach is too big to maneuver around. Even though they could probably swing missionary sex in one of a dozen variations that don’t involve him lying directly on top of her, the pressure the baby now puts on Ashlee’s diaphragm makes it hard for her to breathe when she’s lying flat on her back.

It’s three weeks before the projected due date and Pete’s reclined back against the headboard of their bed, skimming over a stack of business papers. He’s readjusting the glasses that are sliding down the bridge of his nose when he’s paged for his services.

“Babe, we need to fuck,” Ashlee states matter-of-factly as she crawls up the bed and straddles Pete’s pajama-clad thighs, looking so deadly serious that Pete doesn’t even crack a smile. “Like now,” she adds for emphasis, shifting her weight above him, her hips gyrating slightly as she settles down on him. He can make out the outline of her nipples under the oversized t-shirt she’s wearing in lieu of a nightgown, the v-neck dipping down far enough that the curve of her full breasts is in view.

Pete stares, his lips parted slightly as he lets the words sink in. It takes him a moment to shake off the daze before he sets the paperwork and his glasses on the nightstand. “Of course,” he answers, sliding his hands up to her thighs, rubbing her legs gently. “How do you want me?”

“This,” Ashlee answers, tugging down on the elastic waistband of his pants. “This, how you are, is good.” She raises herself up to allow Pete to push his bottoms off and crawls backward so Pete can wiggle down until he’s lying prone on the bed, away from the heap of pillows he’d been propped up on.

Lifting the hem of her shirt to reveal she’s not wearing panties, Ashlee lowers herself until she’s pressed against Pete’s dick. He hasn’t even had the opportunity to get hard yet, but she’s so hot and slippery wet already as her lips press against him that Pete hisses in a breath and after a few long drags of her hips over him, he’s ready.

“You’re sure this is okay to do, right?” he asks her, his eyes slightly widened with worry. “Like, I’m not going to hurt the baby or anything?” Pete knows he won’t, he’s read the books, but he can’t shake the idea that there’s a _baby_ in there.

Reaching down with one hand, Ashlee holds his cock in place as she readies herself above it. “Hon, you’ve read the books. It’s totally safe,” she assures him. “My cervix is hardly dilated or effaced, and there’s a mucous plug that keeps anything from getting in anyway.”

“Mucous plug,” he repeats, a grin spreading across his face as he wiggles his eyebrows. “Tell me more, baby. Talk dirty.”

Ashlee ignores him and lowers herself onto Pete, his cock pushing in, and Pete makes sighs softly at the sudden warm, wet, tightness around him. She pauses a moment once he’s deep inside her and leans forward to brace her hands against the mattress before rocking her hips up and back down, her neck arching back as she makes a small satisfied noise.

Her breasts have fallen free of her shirt and Pete reaches up to cup them, swollen and just full enough on the bottom to rest against her ribs. He swipes his thumbs over Ashlee’s hardened nipples as they sway back and forth under his hands, earning him an appreciative moan in response.

“Pete,” she says, her voice desperate. “Touch me, please, I need—“ She lifts a hand to grab one of Pete’s and bring it down between her legs. Following her lead, he slides his hand down her side, fingers trailing over the cotton shirt as he feels the taunt skin underneath and--

“Oh fuck!” Pete yells as he jerks his hips away to pull out abruptly. “It moved! It fucking moved!”

Ashlee pitches forward and looks down at Pete with wide, bewildered eyes. “What are you talking about?” she pants. “What moved?”

Scrambling to push himself up on his elbows, he frowns at Ashlee, who is clearly frustrated with him. “The baby! The baby moved! I felt him… kick or elbow me or something!”

With a heavy sign, Ashlee pushes herself back to sit upright, looking down at Pete with a weariness that comes from carrying around a child for eight and a half months. “Pete? I think you’re imagining things. Just… can we please do this?” Climbing off of him, she settles down by his side, kissing him tenderly on the lips. “Please? I’m due in a couple weeks and the prostaglandins in your semen would really help efface my cervix.” She looks utterly defeated as she pleads with her eyes. “Plus, I’m really horny.”

His brain is going “prosta-what?”, but he thinks better of asking about it, instead shifting around until he’s up on his knee. “Okay. Let’s, uh… let’s try it from behind,” he offers, thinking that maybe if he doesn’t see or touch her belly, he can forget about the existence of the child he’s put inside it.

Ashlee wastes no time getting situated on all fours and he draws up behind her, rubs the head of his cock up and down over her swollen lips. Her arms go rigid and she rears back against him as he pushes inside. Pete looks down and watches as his cock disappears insider her, shiny and wet. The contrast from cool to heat is causing an ache deep in his gut and he can’t help himself from curling his fingers around the tops of her thighs and thrusting into her a little harder, a little faster.

The sounds coming from Ashlee’s mouth are unreal, all hitched breaths and high-pitched moans and _neediness_. She’s pushing back to meet his thrusts, each time harder than the last, her neck arched back at an angle, and between the strands of hair falling in her face, Pete can see her lips are parted and eyes closed. She’s fucking beautiful and he’s desperate to kiss her, leaning forward and bending down and _fuck_ he’s four inches too short to reach.

Pete pulls back, withdrawing completely and Ashlee half sobs as she drops her arms, burying her face in a pillow. “What’s wrong _now_?” comes her muffled cry.

Lowering himself down to the bed beside her, Pete lays on his side, nudging her neck gently with his nose. “Hey,” he says gently. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna… I’ll take care of you. I just want…” Sliding his arm underneath Ashlee’s neck, his free hand takes hold of her hip, pulling her up against him, her back pressed up against his chest. “I want to be close to you.”

As Pete pushes his hips up against hers, Ashlee takes the cue and lifts her top leg, hooking it over his so he can press into her. The angle isn’t great and Pete can’t get as deep as he’d like, but he can reach Ashlee’s neck and jaw line with his mouth, pressing kiss after kiss to her until she turns her head to meet his lips with her own.

They stay in the position, Pete thrusting in short, awkward movements as Ashlee reaches back to clutch his hip, pushing back the little she can. Their mouths stay connected, tongues meeting and lips pushing together. They fuck like this, slow and gentle, and Pete can angle his arm down from her neck enough to pinch and tease one nipple as his other hand reaches between her legs, the pad of his index finger lightly stroking her clit.

Ashlee’s breaths are coming in shorter bursts and she clutches Pete’s forearm as he speeds the movement of his finger over her sensitive flesh. “Pete,” she says softly, her voice pitching high and her mouth open wide against his, eyes closed, as she tightens around him, muscles clenching and releasing alternately. Her body shudders once as she gasps, before loosening her grip on her husband’s arm, half crescents visible where her fingernails had dug in.

Pete slides his hand back to her hip and steadies it as he pushes into her a little faster, his face dropping down into the crook of Ashlee’s neck. He can feel the heat that’s been building in his gut dipping lower and all he can think is “hot, wet, smooth” before he’s coming, his hips snapping forward at an erratic pace, gradually slowing until all that’s left is the dreamy feeling floating over him.

They lay together in silence, only the sound of their breathing and the dull thud of his heart reaching Pete’s ear. He presses one more lingering kiss just below her ear and watches as Ashlee’s smile spreads wide across her face, creasing the corners of her closed eyes. His hand slides up underneath her nightshirt, following the curve of her belly up to the bottom of her breasts and then back down until it comes to rest, just underneath her belly button.

“Feel better?” he murmurs against the soft skin of her neck.

“Much,” she sighs, her voice lower now, the tension noticeably gone from her body.

He pats her stomach gently before rubbing his palm across the stretched skin. “How’s our baby?” he asks, a warmth firing up in his chest with the words.

Ashlee chuckles softly. “Sleeping, I’m sure. An orgasm rocks the uterus like a cradle and puts the baby to sleep.”

Pete’s not sure if she’s fucking with him so he pushes himself up slightly to see her face better, brushing the hair back from her cheek. “Seriously?”

“Mhmm,” she replies, nodding her head slowly. Her eyes are still closed and she’s still smiling as she shifts her weight, finding a more comfortable spot on the pillow. “Makes me a little sleepy, too.”

Reaching down to the end of the bed, Pete grabs a neatly folded blanket and pulls it up over his wife as he tucks himself into the space behind her. “Sleep,” he insists. “Get lots of rest.” He lets out a deep breath before pulling his arms more tightly around Ashlee. “I want to do this again. Lots more,” he decides.

Ashlee giggles and looks back over her shoulder, eyes tired but shining. “Sex?” she laughs.

“Mmm, babies,” Pete grins, stealing a kiss before settling his head down to the pillow.

The last eight months of Pete’s life have been crazy, and he hopes it stays like this forever.


End file.
